A Game for Strangers
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: Jane decides to play a game with Maura and neither want to lose. Rizzles


The case had been long and arduous but eventually they had got their guy. When Korsak suggested celebratory drinks they were at a loss where to actually go as the Robber was closed due to flooding. They decided to head up to one of Korsak's old haunts near the Common, which was full of joggers at that time of the evening. They had left the cars behind and took the T to Park St. By the time they entered the 21st Amendment beside State House, everyone was cursing Korsak for making them climb the hill.

'We're in Beacon Hill, guys. You know there's a hill, it's in the name. And Maura lives round the corner' Korsak looked at Jane 'So stop your whining. Where is Maura anyway?'

'Oh she's on her way back from Washington, I'll tell her we're here' Jane pulled out her phone.

_Hey Maur, we're in the 21__st__ amendment on the other side of State House. Come when you get back_

Putting her phone away she pulled out her wallet.

'Wow, wow, wow. Put that away, this is my treat. There's a booth, grab it.' Korsak batted Jane's hands and headed to the bar.

'God,Frost I am so glad we got that bastard. I literally was ready to lose it.'

'I know, its been crazy. But we're lucky we have the old guy though. Neither of us could get our heads out of our asses' Frost gestured towards Korsak and shook his head.

'I know, we'll never hear the end of it either'

They both laughed as Korsak returned with 3 beers.

R&IR&IR&I

4 beers later and Jane realised it was her round again. Heading to the bar, Jane did a double take at a blonde sitting on the other side of the bar

'Maura?' Jane said to herself and she squinted to check. It was, in fact Maura and she was saying goodbye to a male friend who tried unsuccessfully to kiss her. Jane laughed to herself and then had a wicked thought.

Wandering around the bar, Jane sidled up to Maura who gasped as Jane touched her back.

'Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?' Jane deepened her voice as low as she could and breathed on to Maura's neck.

Maura looked momentarily confused and tried to question her friend. 'Jaaaane?-'

Jane got even closer and whispered 'Who's Jane?' and seductively dropped a hand to Maura's thigh, slightly higher than appropriate.

'Oh' Maura gasped again 'Oh I see. Two can play that game' Maura whispered and turned to face Jane properly. 'I'll take another Malbec, thank you. May I ask you name?

Jane flushed as she felt Maura's breath on her neck, and when she dropped her gaze she had an eyeful of cleavage. 'Um yeah, so I'm –' shaking her head slowly 'you know what, you don't need to know my name. And I don't need to know yours, okay?'

Maura felt Jane's gaze penetrate her and a challenge passed wordlessly between them. _Ok detective Rizzoli, if you want to do this. I never lose_ Maura thought.

'Agreed, we'll never see each other again, shall we?' Maura winked and stood. 'I'm going to pop to the ladies and I hope you'll be here upon my return.'

Watching Maura disappear Jane turned to Korsak and Frost who were both watching her intently. Grabbing the attention of the bar-keep she got 2 beers, and headed to the boys.

'Maura and I are gonna chill at the bar for a bit, she's gonna fill me in on Washington and her date' Jane rushed the sentence out then headed back to the bar leaving Korsak and Frost to look after her in confusion.

Moments later Maura appeared.

'Hello again, shall we go find a seat more private?' Maura smiled at Jane then turned to look about the room. She scanned the room and noticed a small booth right in the back becoming free. Jane was following her line of sight as saw it to. As Maura lifted her bag Jane strode over it, claiming it as the previous owners vacated. Maura was beside her in an instant.

'Oh the drinks' Jane jumped up and hurried to the bar, kicking herself mentally for forgetting. The bar tender turned as Jane got there luckily. 'What can I get you?' Smile was offered by the old man behind the bar and was gratefully returned by Jane as she spoke.

'I'll take a large glass of- wait actually two beers and two whisky, doubles please' Jane smiled to herself. Might as well take charge, they hadnt had a big night in ages and the sooner Jane won the challenge the sooner she and Maura could have a fun, probably tipsy night. She spied a jukebox and thought of that film they watched a few months back where the girls got drunk and spent the night in a dive bar dancing. Maura had laughed and said 'Imagine if we did that, that would be so fun'

While the drinks were being poured Jane walked to the jukebox, dropped in a few coins and made a playlist. Mainly 80's rock and some classics. She heard a whistle and turned her head. The old guy behind the bar was signalling that he was ready. 'Tab 34 thanks'

Balancing the drinks she heads back to the table, knowing Maura isn't going to be amused but kind've wants the game over so they can have fun tonight.

'Hey pretty lady' she sets the beers down and passes the shot glass to Maura while sitting opposite. Maura smiles at Jane and nodds to the jukebox. 'So you got some music for us?'

'Yup, I thought the place could use some livening up.' Jane raised her glass and Maura did the same 'To new experiences'

Two glasses slammed simultaneously on the table and Jane looked at Maura. She was surprised as she had never actually seen Maura drink hard liquor before. _There's always a first, i suppose_, Jane thought. Taking a pull of her beer, Jane tried to think of things she should be saying. Maura was the first to speak.

'Whats your favourite song?' It was a random question, Jane thought for Maura to ask. But then they we're trying to avoid actually lying, because well Maura cant. 'Um, I think, wait? Now? or ever?' Jane's eyebrows bunched.

'Both maybe? Wanna here mine, while you think?' Maura looked at Jane then kept talking 'Well at the minute, I am really enjoying that song Get Lucky. It's always on at the gym. It's been in my head for months. And my all time favourite is-' Maura' eyes go wide as she turns her head to the jukebox.

'-is playing. Wow this is so cool.' Jane knew Maura's favourite song of course. Born To Run was a classic and Maura always did have great taste. They grinned at each other, Maura silently acknowledging Jane had put in on for her. 'So have you remembered'?

Jane squinted while staring at Maura and pursed her lips as she thought. 'I cant get that song Cruise out of my head at the minute' Which was true and Maura knew this because she had been subjected to Jane singing it everywhere, in the car, in the grocery store, at her desk, at Maura's desk. She even sang the whole thing beginning to end during an autopsy two days previous.

'And my all time favourite, mmm' Jane smiled as she said 'Celine Dion Quand on N'A Que l'Amour'

Maura blinked, how on earth did Jane know that song? She knew Jane's favourite song was a Pearl Jam thing she played in the car all the time. Then she realised, this wasnt Jane. Well it was, but she was playing with her. Maura reset her face.

'So you're a big Celine Dion fan? You must be if you're aware of her francophone work' Maura raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Jane opened her mouth to reply. If she divulged this, Maura may or may not realise she wasn't making it up. What the hell 'Yes, I love her francophone work more possibly than her anglophone. Her albums with Jean Jacques-Goldman are some of my favourites'

Maura squinted her eyes and tilted her head giving Jane that look she does when she feels Jane is being challenging. 'I haven't heard them? Do you recommend I listen?'

'You haven't. Well then I must insist you do. They are unlike any of her English album' Jane looked eager and Maura realised she had probably discovered something new and interesting about her best friend.

R&I R&I R&I

Several more beers later, and Korsak and Frost had been and gone leaving the girls to their own devices. They were dancing beside their booth, along with most other people at the bar. Jane's playlist had proven popular. They were currently dancing to Any Way You Want It by Journey. They had each another shot just previously and their movements where getting rather amorous. Maura had her back pushed against Jane and Jane had her arm around her middle, with her other one in the air singing along loudly with the lyrics. Occasionally she would drop her head and sing some in Maura's ear.

Looking around there was quite a random assortment of people in the bar still. From office types probably from State House to tourists to, well people Jane couldnt place but she smiled as she whispered in Maura's ear 'We started a frenzy'

Maura giggled and turned. 'I think it's time to go' she lowered her voice and it was the sexiest thing Jane had ever heard.

'Sure thing' Jane turned to finish her beer.

Maura lifted her bag and took off out the door. Jane took off after her, abandoning her drink on the bar on the way past.

Maura was across the road already, chatting to the guard at State House.

'Hey, I thought I'd lost you' Jane stopped in front of Maura and the guard.

'Never' Maura smiled and reached for her hand. Jane smiled back and squeezed her friends hand. 'Let's go'

Maura bid the guard goodbye and the girls headed down the hill and took a left towards Maura's place.

'So you live around here' Jane was trying to be casual but inside she suddenly realised what was happening. It had started as a joke, and now there was no one around yet Maura didn't drop the act. Part of Jane was proud, Maura clearly thought this was a good game and didn't want to lose against Jane.

'Yes, just around the corner. A five minute walk if that's okay?' Maura slid her arm around Jane's waist and smiled to herself as she felt Jane squirm slightly.

'Yeah, that's fine.' Breathing steadily although she felt anything but Jane reached to take Maura's outer hand. She held it, while trying to figure out her next move. They were locked in the battle now and there could only be one winner.

After a few minutes walking in silence and Maura's hand finding its way under Jane's button up and was caressing her side.

'Here we are' Maura pulled away to unlock the door, and winked as she headed inside. As she did she prayed Angela was not there busying herself. Thankfully the older Rizzoli wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'So you gonna get a girl a drink' Jane let the husk in her voice drop, wanted to see how far she could push this. Maura walked straight to the fridge and grabbed two beers. Her mystery lady would be a beer drinker. Handing it to Jane, Maura headed straight for the bedroom, pausing only to check how Jane was coping. She tipped the bottle up and took a long pull. Licking her lips she smiled innocently at Jane and headed up the stairs. Jane downed her beer in one long pull and followed Maura. This was getting interested. Jane had never lost playing gay chicken in high school and college, but had never wanted to follow a woman up the stairs before. Shaking the thought from her mind, she began thinking of how she could get Maura to say her name. That would put an end to the game, Jane could be declared the winner and they would be down in time to watch SNL. Leaning down quickly she removed her boots.

Maura stood in her bedroom, trying to finish the beer as quickly as possible. She could hear Jane's slow, slightly off kilter walk across the hall, and tried to figure out how she could break Jane. There was only one thing to do, she unzipped her dress and as Jane entered the room she let it fall to the ground.

Jane gasped and stood in the doorway frozen as her best friend stood in front of her in just her underwear with a smirk to rival a Rizzoli smirk. Breathing in deeply Jane knew what she had to do. Strutting towards Maura, she pulled at her belt opening it and popping the button on her trousers and let the trousers drop to the floor. Kicking them off, she stopped in front of a Maura she barely recognised.

Maura was perspiring slightly, her lips were parted, her face flushed and her chest heaving. Lifting her hands she started opening the bottoms on Jane's shirt. Keeping her eyes on Jane, she pushed the shirt of Jane's shoulders.

There as a shift in the atmosphere and time seemed to stop for a moment. Maura reached up to cup Jane's face and pull her close. Neither woman wanted to stop they realised but neither wanted to lose. Two sets of slightly parted lips met and the challenge was forgotten albeit briefly.

As they fought for dominance, Maura pulled them towards the bed. 'I don't care about tomorrow, just let me have tonight'

It was barely a whisper but it touched Jane, deep inside. And the dam broke.

Within moments Jane was on top of Maura, with her head buried in her neck tasting places she had only dreamt of before. Maura was writhing under the detectives touch, trying to pull the tank top off but Jane didn't give her an inch so she gripped the back as tightly as she could and tore it off. She's surprised she actually had the strength to do it, and when she looked at Jane's face she saw surprise there too. Only for an instant as it transforms before her eyes and suddenly Jane Rizzoli looks fierce and Maura feels the responding arousal hot between her legs.

Before she can breathe Jane claims her mouth again briefly before dipped her head to Mauras chest and kissing it roughly. Crawling down Maura's body Jane kisses her stomach then nips and licks it. Maura's hips and thighs get the same treatment as Jane showers affection to the sensitive flesh. Looking up briefly Jane could see Maura staring intently at her. Looking past Maura, Jane got an idea.

'Get up' she grunts 'stand up, back against the headboard.'

Maura is so desperate for Jane to touch her, she'll do anything. She silently thanked the god she didn't believe in that she had got the 6 foot headboard, she felt she was going to need the padding. Pulling herself up, she held on to the conveniently placed straps and took a deep breath.

Jane crawled to Maura's feet and began kissing around her ankles and up. She felt Maura legs shake and she smiled to herself. Reaching up she took hold of the final barrier between herself and ripped the lace with a smirk. Steadying Maura, Jane stayed away from the heat she was so desperate to taste. She wanted Maura to say her name, to beg her to make her come.

'Come on, do it' Maura breathed. Jane shook her head, harder than she thought. _Okay here goes_ Jane thought as she dipped her tongue through Maura molten core. A moan escapes both womans lips as they savoured the sensations. Jane took a long swipe through the heat and flicked her tongue over Maura's pulsing clit. She still could not believe it had gone this far. That she was on her knees with her best friend standing over her, and she was tasting Maura for the first time. She could only imagine how hot they looked.

'So good' Jane moaned as she brought a hand around to feel Maura and slid a finger inside. Maura gasped and Jane slid another in. Pumping gently Jane listened to Maura's breathing so she could assess how better to arouse her lover.

Maura refused to let go. She wanted to scream Jane's name. Her body was responding like it never had before and as she glanced down her own body, she saw Jane between her legs. It was like a dream, exactly how they had got here was a mystery to Maura. She flicked her eye's to the wall opposite and gazed at the reflection in her mirror. It wasn't a full length mirror but since Maura was standing she could she Jane nonetheless.

'Oh' Maura moaned loudly as she watched Janes head rock and her forearms flex in the mirror and felt the corresponding sensations inside and on herself. Everything was on fire and she needed to look at Jane, to look in her beautiful brown eyes while she brings her higher.

'Come here, up to me' Maura nudged Jane with her knee.

Slowly Jane rose, leaving her hands to continue their ministrations. Soon she was looking in Maura's eyes and kissing her softly. She slowed her thrusts and carefully, more deliberately ran her thumb over her clit. Maura spoke again.

'Look at us' she nodded her head behind Jane and careful not to cease her slow yet rapidly crescendoing stimulations, Jane stood to the side and looked at the reflections. 'That is the hottest thing I have ever seen'

A wicked smile crept across Jane as she thought of how to use this to her advantage. Maura hadn't taken her eyes off the mirror, the low lightening and the angle made the image look ethereal and Maura had a hard time believing who those two enchanting women were. Just then Jane started thrusting harder into her again, using her hips for leverage. Maura's eyes closed as her head rolled back momentarily, completely overtaken how the person causing these sensations were being delivered by Jane, her best friend. She felt herself relax into the moment, she felt herself losing control. Suddenly her head snaps up and she knows what Jane is doing. But God, she did not want her to stop.

_Two can play that game Jane _ she thought as she leaned in close and her lips found purchase on Janes. As Jane slowed her thrusting to deepen the kiss, Maura groaned in ecstasy. Pulling away Maura licked her lips, she could taste herself and it was hot. She wanted to feel Jane, she wanted to hear Jane. She needed to like her life depended on it. Letting go of the straps she wrapped her arms around Jane and slowly scraped her hands down her back until she reached her shorts. sliding her hands in behind, Maura cupped firm cheeks and held on as Jane's thrusts increased slightly. Not wanting Jane left behind, Maura quickly moved on hand from behind to the front of Janes shorts and found they were drenched.

'Oh baby' Maura moaned when she felt Janes hot, wet folds. It was taking all her strength not to scream Jane's name. Finding Jane's clit quickly she stroked it quickly and firmly without ceasing, determined that Jane would find her heaven with Maura by Maura.

'I want you to come with me' Maura whispered 'come with me' She felt her orgasm building and her legs giving out but she held firm.

'Baby, baby' Jane moaned 'I'm- i'm com-' the words were lost in her throat as the orgasm ripped through her, with Maura's following within seconds. Maura fell back against the headboard with Jane in her arms and slid down to sitting, cradling her new lover.

'Jane'

'Maura'

There wasn't a breath between either girl saying their loves name, and they giggled. Until Maura brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked her fingers into her waiting mouth, which was poised to savour the piece of Jane Maura had taken. It only served to send electricity straight betweens Jane's legs. _I guess there can be two winners,_ jane thought. It wasn't enough for Maura, she needed to taste and feel for herself so she pushes her hand back down to Jane's core. Jane shudders at the feeling so soon after but Maura smiles and whispers 'Wait for it'

Maura maneuvers Jane off her while slowly circling her clit, which is throbbing again. She pulls herself on top of Jane and slowly dips a finger inside Jane. 'More' she hears or it could be 'Maur' she's not sure but she can't stop herself. She thrusts another finger in and starts a steady pace with her hips. Jane is writhing beneath her and she snags a nipple between her teeth. Its a harsh action and Jane's eyes fly open. Maura pauses afraid she's hurt her, but her expression only becomes more pained 'Don't stop, please. Maura'

Its the second time Jane has said her name. The game is most definitely over. As Maura nipped Jane's nipples and breasts she could smell Jane's arousal and she couldn't stay away. Jane instantly noticed the thrusts dulling and responded by thrusting herself. When she felt Maura's lip surround her clit and suckle gentle it was all she could do to keep her hips from pushing her away. The feeling was intense like the tide was coming in, stronger and stronger each time.

Maura moaned into Jane's core. She wasn't prepared for how the heat would seemingly shoot from Janes to hers. She could feel how close Jane was and she began lazy circles with her tongue as she held Jane with one hand while the other continued thrusting, she wanted to hold Jane off a moment longer because she was the most delicious thing she has possibly ever tasted. Jane's hips were thrusting along with Maura, harder and harder until Maura has to put a hand on her to steady her. She quickened her movements over Jane's clit with her tongue pushing harder each pass, curling her fingers once, twice and thats all it took. Maura was momentarily baffled by the juxtaposition of the softest 'walls' she had ever felt holding her fingers in a vice like grip. She continued a much softer assault of Jane's clit as Jane rode out her orgasm.

Jane felt like she was soaring, yet frozen but going higher and higher. She felt Maura move away from her most sensitive area just before she pushed her and began her ascent up Janes body. By the time Maura reached Jane's neck her fingers were released and she pulled them up to help the clean up. Maura moaned slightly and as Jane finished she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Jane didn't move, but she cradled Maura as she slept and until she drifted off she spent the time thinking

'_What the hell just happened?'_


End file.
